Ophidian Bloodline
You have the cold blood of a snake coursing through your veins. Generations ago a mysterious serpentfolk spread its filth into your linage. You might sometimes have urges to evil, but your destiny (and alignment) is up to you. The intelligent serpentine creatures that influenced your family ages past pulses strongly in your veins. A number of distinct powers are yours to command as you gain levels in the Mage class with this bloodline. Spells Arcana Whenever you cast a spell of the compulsion subschool, increase the spell’s DC by +2. Abilities Fangs of the Serpent (Ex) Starting at 1st level, you can grow fangs as a free action. These fangs are treated as natural weapons, allowing you to make a melee touch attack. This attack deals 1d6 points of damage plus your strength modifier (1d4 if you are Small). At 5th level the fangs are considered a magic weapon for the purposes of overcoming damage reduction. At 7th level the damage increases by one step to 1d8 points of damage (1d6 if you are Small). At 11th level the bite becomes poisonous dealing 1d3 points of Strength damage if the target fails their Fortitude save. The DC to resist the poison equals 10 + 1/2 your Mage level+ your Charisma modifier. A creature that successfully saves is immune to the poison for 24 hours. This is a supernatural ability. You can use the fangs for a number of rounds per day equal to 3 + your Charisma modifier. Serpent Resistances (Ex) At 3rd level, you gain a +1 bonus to your natural armor class, and a +2 bonus on saving throws made against poison. At 9th level the natural armor bonus increases to a +2, and your bonus on poison saving throws increases to +4. Sticks to Snakes (Su) At 9th level, you can cause a swarm of snakes to transform from wooden objects to constrict and bite at your foes. These snakes spring into existence in a 20-foot-radius burst. Anyone in this area takes 1d6 points of piercing damage per Mage level. Those caught in the area receive a Reflex save for half damage. Those who fail the save are unable to move for 1 round. The DC of this save is equal to 10+1/2 your Mage level + your Charisma modifier. The snakes disappear after 1 round. The snakes must slither into existence from natural wooden objects. At 9th level, you can use this once per day. At 17th level, you can use this ability twice per day. At 20th level, you can use this ability three times per day. This power has a range of 60 feet. Hypnotic Stare (Sp) At 15th level, all spells cast from the enchantment school of magic gain a +2 bonus to overcome a creature’s spell resistance. In addition, once per day, you may force your opponent (or opponents) to roll twice when making a saving throw against any spell you cast from the enchantment school of magic. The opponent(s) must take the lower of the two rolls. Coils of Iron (Ex) At 20th level, your form becomes infused with thick scales. You gain immunity to poisons and DR 5/—. Furthermore, you are considered to be one size category larger for the purpose of all grappling checks. Upon any successful grapple attempts you gain the constrict special ability. The constrict damage is 2d8+6.Category:Mage Bloodlines Category:Needs to be Edited